The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A typical motor vehicle automatic transmission includes gear elements and multiplate clutches that are selectably engageable to establish one of several forward speed ratios between the transmission input and output shafts. The various rotatable shafts in the transmission may be rotatably coupled by cooperating splines on the components to be coupled. These component parts are often assembled by sliding one of the components over or into the other component so that the splines on each component engage with the splines on the other component. Traditional chamfers may be employed on one or both of the components to promote a coaxial alignment of the components.
Although the chamfers promote coaxial alignment of the components, the splines of the components are often rotationally misaligned in a condition known as “tooth butt.” In a tooth butt condition the splines of one component are not disposed in the grooves of the other component, but rather the splines of each component are at least partially rotationally aligned to resist axial translation of the components. Additionally, when in a tooth butt condition the contact interface between the components results in frictional resistance to rotation. Such frictional resistance must be overcome to rotate the components into rotational alignment. Existing solutions are often costly or complex.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a spline that promotes coaxial alignment of components, has improved tooth butt characteristics, and is cost effective.